halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sandbox
The other page? Where did the Sandbox page for all wikis go? The one where you could do merciless edits? PX173 16:19, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Here. Smoke 16:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 18:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ATTENION Someone recently deleted this page, I tried to put it back as best I can can you guys please finish it. -God2845 No one deleted it. It was fine. I undid what you added to it. General Heed 00:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) sandtrap+foundry = sandbox I would like to add that this map MAY be a mix of sandtrap and foundry, and may be a large desert area with large addatives. NO YOU DON'T!! GroverA 125 10:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Deletion *Don't delete this page, this is a real level, as seen in the new achievements you can collect a skull on this level. --Grubish360 Message Me • 20:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) *The source stated that the level may be a 'sandbox' of some kind. Thus, it may not be the name of the level. So, this is unofficial... Little_Missy - 20:16, 23 September 2008 (UTC) *At least we have a name for it. PX17316:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Random Quote Can anyone tell me where on Earth that quote came from??? Was it made up or official. There should be sources! YUKOB Possible Elaphant You think this map might also get a Elephant?Sith Venator 22:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) no. the maps too small Consept Art This was not confirmed to be sandbox, this picture could just very well be sandtrap at night. Yes it is: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=16887 ''Q. When are you going to show us Sandbox? You expect us to buy the Mythic Map Pack without getting a good look at the goods first? A. Before March 3rd Q. Aw, come on. Can we at least get Luke to give us an interpretive illustration? A. Bam. What is it? We really can't say. Not because we're on gag order, but because there simply are no words. (Picture goes here) And its spelt concept. FishType1 22:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :And it's spelt "spelled". And why don't you correct it? [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 22:43, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Dammit not again! Why didn't you just correct it then? FishType1 22:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sandtrap Its Sandtrap people! Read the page. It's a new map. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 20:55, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I mean the pic!-Halo7 As far as i'm aware, that picture was given when asked for an image of the map "Sandbox". So we can only assume the picture is of Sandbox. The image stays for now. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 21:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Name Change? Shouldn't we move this page to a page called Sandbox (Level)? All of the other maps say (level) at the end. --Joem25 18:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) First picture I found a low resolution screenshot here: http://xboxblog.at/blog/neue-halo-3-multiplayer-maps/ It's a blog run by Austrian Microsoft employees discussing the new maps. The screenshot is of pretty low quality, but you can see the layout of the map and that it features the Warthog and the Mongoose. The text sais that this map is customizebale by the user and that it features different vehicles.-- 18:52, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Look! Can anyone else tell that it is Epitaph!?!?!? Look in the background! The silhouette is OBVIOUSLY Epitaph! And when you look outside of Epitaph, you see a desert-y area! It is DEFINITELY the lower section of Epitaph! Dima110 06:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/asset_popup_viewer.aspx?at=59&cc=21&item=0 Better Quality! FishType1 18:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) No, that's just one of the towers around the edge. Look at Epitaph's page, you'll see they look very different at the top. Person1 04:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ...That picture links to cold storage.Papayaking 17:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) New Pics & Info Info: http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/950/950839p1.html Pics: http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/734817/halo-3/images/halo-3-20090203091052540.html Forging Problems There seems like there will be a Forging problem though. I'm not able to edit the page and have no clue how to do fancy quotes and stuff but here is the text from the Bungie Weekly Update: We also wanted to let you in on a little trick we learned. It turns out that all the default objects on Sandbox are automatically and irrevocably factored into the OLN. That means that if you delete them and create a blank "canvas," you won't be reclaiming those objects and you'll ultimately hit your OLN value long before you really should. So, instead of making a "canvas," you should stack all of the original objects off to the side (spawn points included, they're also factored into the calculation), away from your build site, and save them for reuse later. That way, you'll be able to make the most out of the total number of objects you're given to work with. "OLN" is the Object Limit Number, which puts a cap on the number of each weapon, vehcile, item, etc. you can have on the map, even if you have the budget for more. Citation- http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=17195 Thanks SwimKid09 02:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The location of Sandbox and Sandtrap If Sandbox and Sandtrap are in the same location of the Halo universe, the planet seen in recent Sandbox screenshots would mean that Sandtrap (as well as Sandbox) would not be located on the Ark because the Ark has no orbiting planet, only a planet in the core of it. --FluffyEmoPenguin 00:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Indeed. It seems one of the biggest assumption we made was incorrect. When the map comes out, let's make sure we can't be on The Ark and then edit everything about Sandtrap and Aegis Fate. However, maybe the planet is the same that is on Snowbound...Mutoid Chief 14:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Floating? Does anyone know if Floating objects in the Sky Bubble will be the same as in the others (either Save & Quit or stacking)? Or will there be a sort of invisible floor that disappears in Custom Games that allows you to place the objects on the grid so they're all level? --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 23:04, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Its pretty much always there but my guess is that you have to put the objects there and they will act like they are on the ground.Sith Venator 23:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome, thats what I was hoping for. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 03:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) The Location Speculation I think I finally figured out where Sandbox is located. First of all, I think that Sandtrap and Sandbox are NOT located in the same place. It may simply be that the large ring and watchtowers around Sandbox and Sandtrap are just a common Forerunner structure that aren't specificly exclusive to one single area in the Halo universe. If Sandbox and Sandtrap are in different areas, I have speculated that Sandtrap is on the Ark because the UNSC frigate Aegis Fate that is hovering above was appearently located on the Ark. And that Sandbox is located on one of the moons of the Lekgolo (Hunter) homeworld of Te. This is because Te resembles a large, pale blueish gas giant with rings around it. The planet in the sky of Sandbox almost exactly resembles it. Te has two moons, Uhtua and Rantu, meaning that Sandbox is set on either one.--FluffyEmoPenguin 02:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with your speculation on the location of sandbox but I do not believe sandtrap could be on the ark. Look at the atmospheric displays on the elephants, the makeup of sandtraps atmosphere is unbreatheable by humans, yet marines function fine on the ark. Zuranamee Ah, but if marines can't theoreticly breathe in Sandtrap's atmosphere, why would there have been a battle there? I'm pretty sure that this is an oversight. Also, where else could the Aegis Fate be? It was a major frigate in the Battle of the Ark.--FluffyEmoPenguin 06:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Oxygen tanks or filters would be used for Marine operations. Elites possess enclosed helmets, so Brutes may as well. As for where they are, I don't think the planet in sky is enough to conclusively say its on one of Te's moons. Blue seems to be a common colour for gas giants. Uranus and Neptune are both blue, with rings and moons. Just an example. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek ''Honour Light Your Way!'' 00:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I still don't see any proof that it is on Te's moon. I mean they are other Gas Giants that are blue. Smiley Face in the clouds It ain't there. Drawing it in doesn't count. Smoke 15:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :To add to what Smoke said, it is your own interpretation of what the cloud formation is. Everyone has different interpretations. However, when a large group agrees to a certain interpretation, the minorities would then conform to that interpretation... it's psychology...-'5ub7ank(7alk)' 15:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) We might as well say that there is no Spartan or marine in the clouds on Last Resort either but yet it says that there is on either the Easter egg page or the Last Resort page. There must be lots of easter eggs on Sandbox and this may be one of them. Let's just leave it the way it is and let the fans choose if it is just a cloud or an easter egg. -ImmortalJoshua :That ain't there either. Everyone sees what they want to see. This is a prime example: Last Resort Cloud Smoke 15:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :The problem with having "the fans interpret it" is that we aren't here for that, we are here to present the facts. And there are no facts to support this. It's gone. XRoadToDawnX 01:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Are there any facts to back up the Spartan or Marine in the clouds on Last Resort? ImmortalJoshua :No, which is why many are trying to get it removed.XRoadToDawnX 18:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I highly believe that there is a smiley face in the cloud. The face itself is circular so it stands out. It is clearly there. AdjutantBias :...No. SmokeSound off! 15:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) The drawing on the right is to show you where the real one is, right Smoke?--Unreal Admin 15:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Once again, I would just comment by ".......". Everyone has a different perception of what they see, thus every interpretation made is different. Additionally, when a majority has decided on an idea, the minority would conform to the majority's idea, thus making it a fan-valid fact (I made that word up but you get the idea - neologism). That said, the image you see is based on your own perception. When you showed the image to your friend and presented it in a way that it supports your perception, your friend would also conform to your idea. It's basic psychology.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::What Subtank said. I'm pretty sure we've had this discussion before. I'll let you know right now - if I see it in the article, I'm taking it out. Not everybody sees the same thing, and we are not here for perceptions. SmokeSound off! 16:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Notice the description for Sandbox: "This endless wasteland still holds many secrets. Some of them are held more deeply than others." This could mean that there are many easter eggs on this map. This could be one of them. AdjutantBias :...that's all you got? Again... how about some solid facts. I still see uncertainty, and I still don't see any proof. SmokeSound off! 03:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) It looks to me like a mutated tadpole with a huge head. [[User:Kougermasters|'Kougermasters']] [[User talk:Kougermasters|(Talk)]] 19:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Spawning I created a map with the only objects and respawn points being in the sky bubble. When I play in forge, I spawn in the bubble. However, when I do Custom Games, it spawns me on the surface below. Does anyone know why it's doing this? Anyone? Anubis 10545 04:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Check to see if all respawn point are in sky bubble.SPARTAN - 300 17:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :All of them are... it still plops me down in the regular respwan area regardless. Anubis 10545 04:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) PRECURSOR RUINS??? With both Sandbox AND Sandtrap, I have a feeling they might not be Forerunner at all, But precursor. My Evidence... The towers around the outside seem to be Forerunner, fair enough, but they function to keep people from coming in or going out. If the ruins in the centre of the maps were forerunner, wouldn't they be in an identical condition to the Towers on the outside. Also, The Forerunners looked to PRECURSORS the same way the Covenant looked to the Forerunners, all these towers could be to protect the possible precursor ruins in the middle of the map. Just a thought... Wr1ghty 03:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :'S possible. Also, I linked the other discussion to here to avoid having the same conversation twice. ' DavidJCobb ' 19:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) crypts size The crypt cant be the size of a griffball arena, i made a remake of foundrys middle area in the crypt and it looks like i could fit at least up to the entrences of foundrys hallway and the little side rooms next to them stairs. 12:12, September 6, 2009 (UTC) According to rooster Teeth, it was the correct size. But the Crypt certainly looks larger, but that is probably an optical illusion. And your remak may not have been accurate, no offense. ~Enlightment~ 01:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, it certainly seems bigger...Papayaking 01:28, October 15, 2009 (UTC) My mother seems bigger, and I thought that was impossible. lol. Nah, it's probably because it is taller that it seem larger. It also isn't made of the same materials as a foundry grifball arena, which make it seem grimy and enclosed, the stone probably makes it look larger. ~Enlightment~ 02:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Odd shadows? In the crypt, on one of the corners, there is a scratch/stain thing. From a certain angle, and scoped with a sniper rifle at full zoom int he right place, it looks similar to an elite model holding a gravity hammer. I'm gonna look into it. ~Enlightment~ 01:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Halo: Reach Can someone ask Bungie if a version of Sandbox, and Forge, will be in the final Halo: Reach? If so, get them to add stuff like the containers and a ramp!--- ''page/ '' 22:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :I asked and they said no.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 22:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Location? Do we have any idea where Sandbox is located in a planetary sense? It seems set on the Ark, but it can't be because of the nearby planets. Could it be Installation 07? Robinapprentice 02:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Look in the sky; do you see a ring? This discussion has been started (long ago...) and it seems to be set on a moon orbiting an unknown gas giant. It could be one of Te's moons, but this is only because Te and its moons are the only known celestial bodies in the Halo universe to have these descriptions. One thing that is almost certain is that the celestial bodies shown outside of Heretic are the same found on Sandbox.--FluffyEmoPenguin 23:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Relation to golf The map Sandtrap has a name referencing golf. SandBOX, on the otherhand, has golfing stuff in Forge. Where am I going with this? Think. Sandtrap (LOL I noticed there's several TRAPPED ships there, AND the fact you are trapped by the towers) is a golf term, and sandbox is a place of PLAY. PLAY. GOLF. Hmmm. So, in my theory, Sandbox includes golf because it's a place to play! A Grunt-teamed golf club (SEVEN-wood, Bungie's favorite number), a golf ball, a TIN CUP WITH GRUNT FLAG? SEE. Also I thought Sandbox/Sandtrap was/were in Africa.... meh. I still find it funny how Tin Cups have grass on them... and the fact you don't hit the ball properly nor accuratly. SOOOO. Ancient ruins, Brutes come, Marines kill Brutes, Summin, Grunt come and play golf? Sound about right. The PGGA. Pro Grunt Gold Ass. (LOL ASS I'M SO MATURE). I could explain so much more to this wiki, I could make even more knowledge display here on this incomplete wiki! I HAVE THE POWER!!! So yeah, golf. *gulps down drink* Yup. Eeeyyyuup. Also, the towers a... hmm well before we get to that I wanna mention those towers scare me. The blinking and stuff, uggh *cringes* I had a dream where I "spawned" in the map, some odd structures. There were like 10 towers, each with different height. I believe the sky was pitch black ,I remember walking up to one, and not getting killed, and a door opened so I went in, it kinda looked like Tantive IV on the inside. I walked through odd buildings (it's like Portal buildings, they're nice, but near the middle they're ugly and worn) and odd machines and stuff, and I ended up on the ring of the towers, I ran up to the shortest one and walked up stairs and there was some guy I know in a control room at the tower. I forgot the rest, I think I was saving my family. I don't get my dreams, either. I had one that took place on something close to Longshore I think before the game even ame out. Almost everything was the same, and I was running from Jackals. God, HALO had influence on my life so much.. Those towers mean something, something important, I just know it. Plus this wiki is missing a lot. I wish I had the time to fix it. Wait, I DO have the time! Meh I'll procrastinate. Wow I talk so much. So yeah, bye. ErnestoTheGreatest 07:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC)